


Understanding

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: PWP; the girls have an understanding.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** Based on a dream I had. This is my first attempt at femmeslash. Beta'd by queenof_sarcasm.

**Understanding**

 

"Hermione." 

 

"Pansy." 

 

To the outside world, nobody would think we were more than acquaintances. Two teenage girls who went to school together, shared a few classes, not even friends. Passing each other in the corridors of Hogwarts between classes, we would simply nod our acknowledgements and go about our business, and nobody was the wiser.

 

"What is it with you two?" my best friend asked one day, swinging his boyfriend's hand with his own as we walked to our common room. "You can't stand her, yet you greet her at every possible opportunity."

 

"Pansy and I have an understanding," was all I said.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Do you ever miss cock?"

 

I took a drag of my cigarette and exhaled slowly. "Sometimes," I admitted. "You make me happy, though."

 

She squeezed my hand. "I think I've forgotten what it's like to be shagged properly."

 

"Which is surprising, considering both our boyfriends turned out to be poofs," I quipped. 

 

"Well, at least yours made sense," she argued playfully. "Ron and Harry I can accept. But Draco and _Neville_?"

 

I giggled. "Nobody saw that coming."

 

One of her fingers trailed along my chest, outlining my breasts in figure eights. "Is there any boy in this school who isn't gay?"

 

"Blaise Zabini is bi," I said. "But he's with Ginny."

 

"Nope." She shook her head. "They broke up. Ginny's decided to jump on the gay bandwagon; she's with Luna now."

 

The corners of my mouth turned up in a sly smile. "Poor Blaise." 

 

"Poor Blaise indeed."

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Do you think he'll come?"

 

She grinned wickedly at me. "Of course he will, if he ever shows up."

 

"Dirty girl," I said, sniggering.

 

She lifted my chin to kiss me chastely. "You like it when I'm dirty."

 

"Yes I do," I replied, wrapping my arms around her neck.

 

Our lips touched again as she laid me down on the bed, covering my entire body with hers. Her hair fell around my face, tickling my ears. I arched into her and ran my hands up and down her back, urging her closer. She let out a soft moan of appreciation when I slipped my tongue in her mouth.

 

"Ahem."

 

My eyes shot open to the sight of a dark-haired male in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a devilish grin on his face and a noticeable bulge in his pants.

 

"Pansy, Hermione," he said politely. 

 

"Get over here," my girlfriend demanded, taking her lips off mine only long enough to speak.

 

He complied and joined us on the bed. We attacked him, removing him of his clothes in record time, staring in awe at the glorious cock presenting itself proudly for us. A small gold ring protruded from the head.

 

"He's pierced," she observed out loud.

 

"That he is," I said.

 

I wrapped my fingers around the stiff flesh, familiarizing myself with something I hadn't seen in over a year. He groaned at the contact and kissed me deeply, cupping one of my breasts in his hand.

 

She cuddled up behind me, reaching a hand over to join mine on his cock. Her fingers experimentally toyed with the piercing, earning an appreciative growl from deep in his throat. Together, we stroked him until he broke our kiss and gasped, "I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

 

"We can't have that, now can we?" she teased, relocating her hand between my legs.

 

"Mmm," I said, rolling over to straddle her. He grabbed my hips and knelt behind me, positioning himself at my entrance.

 

"Fuck her," she said against my mouth.

 

She quickened her ministrations on my clit as he plunged inside. He growled again and collapsed on my back, thrusting my hips back as he pushed forward. His piercing pounded against my G-spot, causing me to gasp and moan into her mouth, panting for air.

 

"Gods, Hermione," she breathed. "You're absolutely beautiful when you're being shagged."

 

I let out a whimper as her fingers left my clit, and she brought her hands up to my face. "I've got an idea. Raise up."

 

I moaned in response, lifting myself up onto all fours. I felt her moving under me, and then there was a warm tongue on my clit.

 

"Oh, _gods_ ," I squealed, looping my arms through her legs and burying my face in the sweet folds that I knew would be there. She jerked but didn't miss a beat in her licks.

 

I felt my orgasm rapidly approaching and dipped two fingers inside her in the hopes that she would come with me. She did, tightening herself around my fingers as I did the same around his cock, all three of us screaming in ecstasy as our releases overcame us.

 

He withdrew first, pulling me onto my side so she could right herself and kiss me as we came down from our orgasmic highs. We tasted like each other, our bodies covered in sweat and sex, kissing breathlessly. I felt his arms wrap around us, his own lips grazing across the back of my neck.

 

Leaning back to accommodate both of them, I broke the kiss and sighed happily. They nuzzled into my shoulders as I held them close, trailing my fingertips along the length of their arms.

 

"Mmm," she breathed.

 

"Mmm," he agreed.

 

"Mmm," I concluded.

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Hermione."

 

"Pansy."

 

"Blaise."

 

To the outside world, nobody would think we were more than acquaintances. With all the same-sex couples holding hands and snogging in the corridors, they were too involved in each other to pay us any attention. We simply nodded our acknowledgements and went about our business, and nobody was the wiser.

 

Every night, however, we came together and accepted our fates.

 

The three of us had an understanding.

 

_Fin_.


End file.
